Sora's Problem
by Lunar Chippie
Summary: Sora is having some problems with Tai...
1. Sora

Sorasproblem Have you ever fallen in love? Yes? Most people have. Have you ever fallen in love at the age of 11? Yes again? Not surprising, lots of people have. Has the person you loved ever fallen for someone else? Yes? Well, it seems I'm not the only pathetic one. Has the person that you loved ever fallen in love with someone of their same sex? As in a boy with a boy, or a girl with a girl?Yes? Oh, ok. I feel better now. I'm not the only one. That's what happened to me.   
Oh, by the way, my name is Sora Takenouchi. I was in love with a certain Taichi Yagami. Sadly, he didn't feel the same way about me. You wan to know my story? Really? Ok, fine. I'll tell you. But first, I have to give you a little background.   
We were the Digi-destined. The Chosen children, the ones who were chosen to save the worlds. Taichi, Yamato, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Hikari, Takeru, and I. We did it, we saved the worlds. Then, it needed saving again. This time, only Hikari & Takeru were needed. Oh, and the new Digi-destined. Daisuke, Miyako, and Iori. And, well, Ken, but he was evil at first. He's better now and our problems in the Digi-world are over with. Now, onto the actual story… 

Sora's problem: Chapter one   
By: Princess Crystal 

I was having a good day. Every thing was going well, I had a date with Taichi later, Mimi and I were going shopping after school, and Mimi and Yamato planned on meeting us (meaning Taichi and me) at the movies. Mimi and Yamato were fun to go to the movies with, Mimi cracked jokes the whole time and Yamato always insisted on paying for everything. I think that was why Mimi was dating him. He paid for absolutely everything. Mimi loves it when someone pays for her. Anyway, I was having a good day. Was being the key word here.   
I was walking to lunch when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw my darling Taichi calling me and waving. I smiled and waved back.   
"Sora!! Hey, Sora!!!" he called. I smiled, he was so cute! His brown hair was wild, and his uniform shirt wasn't buttoned all the way. I love his hair. It's so soft and fluffy.   
"Sora, finally. I need to talk to you." He breathed, once he caught up. I grinned at him.   
"Is it good news, or bad news?" I asked, jokingly. He sighed.   
"Bad news. Suck-ily enough, my mom decided no date for me tonight." He grumbled. I frowned.   
"Why? Yagami Taichi, what did you this time?" I asked him reprovingly. He grinned sheepishly.   
"Uhh, nothin' much, just, you know, called Hikari-chan a flashlight," he laughs. I blinked at him. Then I started giggling. That was soooooo funny. He was referring to when we were still in the digiworld. Hikari-chan had a habit of glowing for no apparent reason. A flashlight, heh heh, it still gets to me. Hee Hee ahahahahaaahahahha!!! *cough* sorry. I need to stay on track.   
I frowned at him, he ruined our date with his incredibly funny, but mean, joke. I glared at him, but he's just so cute when he's sheepish! I couldn't hold it for very long. I ended up smiling. He smiled back. Some people have told me my smiles are infectious. I suppose that's a compliment.   
"Well, I gotta go. I stuck a fake spider in Yama's lunch and I want to be there when he notices it. See ya!" he grinned as he ran away again. I smiled after him, that was my Taichi. Always the joker. Anyway, I turned around and started to walk away. Then I noticed who was standing in the direction I was walking and I almost turned the other way. Almost. Maybe I should have.   
"Oh, Sora-chaaaaaan!! You two are so kawaii!!" Mimi gushed. I love Mimi, but she's really good at embarrassing people. The only people I've never seen her embarrass are Taichi and Yamato. Hmm? Why did Taichi call Yamato "Yama"? Oh, that was his nickname for him. He's the only person who's allowed to call him that. Not even Mimi, his girlfriend, can call him that. Not even Takeru! Maybe that should have tipped me off. Anyway, I need to stay focused. Stop interrupting me!!   
"Sora-chan, why can't Yamato and I be as cute as you and Taichi?" she asked. I smiled at her. Back in the digiworld days, Mimi had the crest of Sincerity. It was then, and is now, her most prominent personality trait.   
"Oh, I don't know about that, Mimi-chan. You two are the best looking couple in school," I told her. She grinned.   
"Yes, well, I know that," she giggled (see what I mean about the sincerity? She never ever hides what she feels or thinks) "But you and Taichi are cute. We're hot." I laugh, it's true, those two are the hottest couple in school. Mimi is beautiful, with her shoulder-length brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. She's probably the most beautiful girl in school. Yamato…well, his band's not famous for nothing. His long blonde hair ropes some girls in, while for others it's his gorgeous blue bishounen eyes. No doubt about it, he's the most wanted guy in school. Together, those two are a eye candy. Pure and simple.   
"So, anyways. Have you talked to Taichi? Did he tell you about the cancellation of our little group date?" she inquires. I nod, sadly he had told me. She sighs.   
"Oh man, that sucks. It's too bad. Are we still going shopping?" Good old Mimi, always worried about shopping, that's Mimi for you.   
"Sure, I don't see why not," I say, smiling. She grins and pumps her fist in the air.   
"Yes!! I'll buy a new outfit to wear when we actually get around to our group date!" She hoots. I laugh and we walk off. If only I had known what I would end up seeing on that stupid shopping trip… 

~End part 1~ 

A/N: Isn't ignoring the Sorato ending fun? This is pretty much an AU since it ignores the end of 02. It starts ignoring things around when…Ken goes good, I guess. This will get more Sora-bashing later, little bitch.   
  
  



	2. Mimi

          I've always tried to be a truthful person, that's just who I am and who I'll always be. Of course, under certain circumstances, even I will tell a few little white lies. You know, to a teacher about homework, to my parents about being out late…but this was more than just a few little white lies. This was a big, fat, whopping lie that was hurting someone close to me. Ah, but I'm getting a head of myself. Maybe I should tell you who I am before I go into excruciating detail about my personality and stuff. My name is Mimi Tachikawa, and this is a story about one time, when my friend, Sora, was having some problems…

Sora's Problem, chapter 2

By: Lunar Chippie

            All righty, this all started long before our (Mine and Sora's) ill-fated trip to the mall. It ACTUALLY started the day I went over to Yamato's house, to ask him…geez, I don't even remember, it was that long ago. But I digress, I went over there to ask him something and ended finding out a secret no one was meant to know…

**3 months previous…**

            I was heading over to Yamato's house to do whatever it was, I don't remember exactly what, but it was important, so I had to get it over with right away. I walked over there (After we moved back from America, we moved into Odaiba, so it wasn't a long walk) just hoping he'd actually be home for once, since he rarely was. When I got there, I knocked on his door repeatedly, but no one answered. 

Now, most people would just give up and go home, assuming that he was out, but I didn't, and now that I think about it…all of us would've been better off if I wasn't so damn stubborn. But…I am, and was then, stubborn, so I did something that's not technically legal…I picked his lock with a hair pin. I'd made some…interesting friends in New York, and they taught me how to pick locks, mask the sent of alcohol on my breath, and a few other useful things. Anyway, I knew Yamato had the habit of turning his radio up VERY VERY loud, which could potentially be the cause of him not answering the door. So, I opened the door, and stepped inside, only to find no one, but I did hear sounds coming from Yamato's room. I could hear voices from in there, but I wasn't suspicious yet. I walked over, and kicked the door open…and was greeted with a completely dumbfounding sight: two very unclothed friends of mine; madly rushing to put the clothes they must have absolutely ripped off and thrown across the room back on. Yamato had his pants on, but seemed to be having trouble with his buttons, and Taichi was in his boxers, desperately searching for a pair of pants. I remember the way they looked at me when I opened the door…the shock on both of their faces was so over done, I burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, oh, my, gosh, you guys!" I laughed hysterically at them. And when I say hysterically, I mean it. I was hysterical, and wasn't thinking completely straight. Just so you know. I think they thought I had gone positively bonkers, because they both stopped dead when I started laughing. Of course, that only made me laugh more…I mean, can you imagine seeing two of your guy friends, OBVIOUSLY having just been engaged in some sexual acts, scrambling to find clothes and gaping at you like cows staring at an oncoming train? Wouldn't you find that hysterically funny? No? Ok, fine, well, I did.

After Yamato managed to get the buttons done on his pants, he stared at me in shock and said, "Mimi…what the…"

"…fuck are you doing here?!?" Taichi finished for him. Yamato glared at him, (he didn't like it when people swore) then he looked back at me with an apologetic face. I kind of wanted to smack him just then, actually. I didn't care that he was gay, I mean just about all my American friends were, it was more who he was being gay with. Taichi. The same Taichi that had been going out with Sora for the past month. Taichi was being very, very bad. And did I mention I was hysterical and prone to mood swings?

"How can you do this to Sora, Taichi?!" I snapped at him, switching from hysterical laughter to extreme anger in a matter of seconds. He flinched, which meant he knew exactly what he was doing to Sora; exactly how much this would hurt her. But, Taichi wasn't the type to give in when being reprimanded, and only seconds after the fire returned to his eyes and I could tell he had something to say. Well, I wasn't about to listen to him

"Mimi, can I explain before you go all psychotic on me?" he growled at me. I glared at him; I was not in anyway going psychotic, I had barely gotten started, just wait until he saw me get TRULY angry, then he'd regret saying that…

"Taichi! Let me explain this…" Yamato said, interrupting my thought process. I crossed my arms and waited for an explanation, knowing nothing he could say would make me forgive either of them. Seeing that I was somewhat willing to listen, Yamato took a deep breath. Great, I thought, that meant it was a long story. Just lovely.

"Ok, Mimi, it's like this. Taichi and I…well…we are…er…" he stumbled in finding his words. Taichi and I rolled our eyes in unison. I knew what he was going to say, so I figured I should make it easier on him and say it first.

"I know what's going on. You two are in love, or at least lust, and are pretty hot and heavy, judging by your lack of clothing when I walked in. Taichi's cheating on Sora for you, so it's probably love." I said simply. Yamato flinched, Taichi looked away.

Over the next few minutes, Yamato explained his side of the story. I won't go in to detail, but it was pretty damn moving; I was in tears by the end, but don't tell anyone, it's humiliating. I've never been the type to hold a grudge, so by the end of his speech I as revved up and ready to do whatever I could to help the star-crossed lovers. 

"Yamato, Taichi…what can I do to help you guys?" I asked, forgetting I was mad at them. They looked at each other, and then back at me.

"Well…you can keep our secret for a while…" Taichi began; I nodded quickly, of course I would…

"And you can pretend to be Yamato's girlfriend for awhile, so rumors don't start," he finished. Well, THAT wasn't what I had been expecting. I was thinking more along the lines of being the sorry soul who broke the news to Sora, not perpetuating there little fabrication. 

"But…what about Sora? I don't want to lie to her…" I said with a hint of hesitation in my voice. Actually, I feeling more than a hint, but I'm pretty good at keeping emotions out of my voice when I need to.

"Mimi, it'll just be for a little while. We promise," Yamato said, with such conviction that I believed him. That sure was stupid.

**Now**

Now its three months later, and I'm still "going out" with Yamato, and Sora and Taichi are still together also. Let me tell you, it's been the hardest three months of my life. Like I said, I'm a truthful person and this was three straight months of lying, and lying to someone I really cared about. Of course, there's nothing I can do about it, so I just go along with whatever the two boys tell me to do. It bugs, but whatever. 

Anyway, I've talked a lot, and haven't told you a thing about what I originally was going to talk about, which is our little trip to the mall. Oooh, that was NOT fun.

**Um…even more now…ish…I guess…**

Well, there's Sora. And Tai. Not broken up. Lovely. I watch as he walks away from her, and she starts to walk in my general direction, I plaster that happy smile on my face and go running for her.

"Oh, Sora-chaaaaaan!! You two are so kawaii!!" I gush as I catch up to her. She rolls her eyes, which I always find kind of funny. I don't know why, Sora just looks funny doing that. I tried to suppress my giggle. She looked funny! I couldn't help it!

"Sora-chan, why can't Yamato and I be as cute as you and Taichi?" I ask her. She smiles, and I suddenly feel so bad for her. I hate feeding her these lies. First of all, she and Tai were barely "together", and secondly, Yamato and I ware ten times cuter, and we we're even more of a fake couple. 

"Oh, I don't know about that, Mimi-chan. You two are the best looking couple in school," she says dryly. I grin; at least she isn't lying to herself about that. Huh? What else is she lying to herself about? Well, Taichi still being into her, obviously. Duh. It's not like Tai and Yamato are all that secretive about their affair. Just about everyone knows those two are up to something. Everyone but her.

"Yes, well, I know that, but you and Taichi are cute. We're hot." I giggle sincerely. Hey, just because half of what I'm saying is lies doesn't mean I can't laugh a sincere laugh! It's true, if you took the sentence out of the context that we're couples. Yamato and I are very hot individuals, and were we truly together we would be an ultimate couple. Sora and Taichi and cute individuals. And were they together truly, they would be a saccharinely sweet couple. 

"So, anyways. Have you talked to Taichi? Did he tell you about the cancellation of our little group date?" I ask her. She nods her head sadly, and I frown. That must've been what he was saying to her when I saw them together.

"Oh man, that sucks. It's too bad. Are we still going shopping?" I ask hopefully. Just about the only thing that always gets me happy again is shopping; I love shopping. 

"Sure, I don't see why not," she says simply. I pump my fists in the air; yes, it was dorky, but I was happy. Shut up.

"Yes!! I'll buy a new outfit to wear when we actually get around to our group date!" I hoot. She laughs at me and we walk off together. 

**After School**

Well, here we are at the mall. Sora and I stood in line at one of the many stores in Odaiba's relatively small mall. I sigh and roll my eyes; I HATE lines. Why can't they have express lines for folks with 5 items or less like at K-mart?

"I hate lines, I hate lines, I HATE LINES!" I growled. She laughed, and I laughed with her. Well, at least the shopping trip had been cool so far. We'd hit all our favorite stores, and were both almost out of money. We had this one last thing to buy, but I was sick of waiting in line. 

"Screw this," I said. I turned around, and walked off. 

"Mimi? What are you doing?" she laughed, as I pushed my way through the line behind. She caught up with me, and I put my hands on my hips and tapped my foot.  
            "I'm sick of waiting in line. We only had one thing to buy, let's go spend the money on one of those photo booth things," I said, regaining my smile; I was out of that damn line! Yay! She nodded and smiled, and then we walked in the direction of the photo booth. 

When we reached our destination, we were both dismayed to find the one and only booth was already occupied. We could see the feet of whoever was inside sort of sticking out. I don't know why, but something about the feet caught my eye; it was like I recognized them, or something.

"Geez, I can HEAR those two people making out! That is SO nasty," Sora said, crinkling her nose in disgust. It was true; you could hear smacking noises and other sounds associated with making-out. Particularly disturbing was the occasional groan/moan type thing, which meant there was probably more than kissing going on. 

As Sora continued rolling her eyes in disgust and tapping her foot impatiently, I was mesmerized by those shoes. Where did I know them from? I could see one pair of scuffed up addidas running shoes, and a pair of expensive looking brown loafers. Who did I know that wore…Oh shit. Taichi Yagami wore addidas, and Yamato Ishida wore expensive loafers. Uh-oh.

"Um, Sora, this is just as bad as waiting in line at the other store, and from the sounds of it, they probably won't be done for a while…" I said nervously. I HAD to get Sora away from there; this was NOT a good way for her to discover what had been happening under her nose all along. 

"Oh, come one, Mimi! I can hear the pictures developing, they'll be out soon," she said, waving her hand at me dismissively. Pictures? Oh, holy mother of the Gods, PICTURES??? Why had those two idiots taken pictures? Why couldn't they just use the booth as a make-out place? I had to make sure Sora did NOT see those photos.

Unfortunately, right at that moment, the booth decided to spit out said pictures. Sora bent down to pick them up…

"NO!" I practically screamed. Sora looked up at me as if I had gone mental. 

"What?" she asked me, shocked at my sudden outburst. I had to get her away from here NOW.

"Ummm, it's not very polite to look at some else's pictures, Sora. Let's just go…" I said, blushing. Hey, I was embarrassed, ok? Other people were staring at me, too, not just Sora. She shook her head at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. Obviously these two don't care all that much about privacy," she said simply, and before I could yell again, she snatched up the pictures and looked at them. The minute she did, her face contorted in a look of pained confusion.

"What the…" she said. I tried to ask her to leave again, but apparently she needed to confirm what the pictures had already told her. She ripped open the curtain on the booth, and stared in shock at what was inside. I wasn't surprised at the two retards, just angry. VERY VERY angry.

"Do you mind, we're…oh fuck," Taichi said, as he saw just who had opened the curtain. He and Yamato were pretty tangled up, both were shirtless, and Taichi's pants were unzipped. The two boys stared up in horror; Sora stared down with numb shock. Her face lost all emotion; it was the scariest thing I've seen in all my life. Nothing in the Digiworld scared me half as much as the look on Sora's face. 

Then, one tear trickled slowly down her cheek, and she ran in the other direction. I glared at the two boys.

"Great, you guys. Just fucking lovely. You two need to learn to keep your hands off one another until you're both single," I growled, and then ran off in the direction Sora had fled. I just prayed I caught up to her before she did something stupid…

~End Part two~

A/N: Oooh, that was a little darker than the first one, not to mention it kept changing tense and was a lot longer. Sorry about that; I had a better second part, but my computer ate it, so this is what you get. Oh, and this Mimi is different from the show's Mimi; this is my Mimi, that kind of was hardened in New York. I'll try not to take so long in between parts next time…


End file.
